


hetilia

by hetilialover



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetilialover/pseuds/hetilialover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>still working on this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was friday Morning you went for a walk. You were texting your best friend (n/bf) when you tripped over some one.  
"sorry" he said. *picks up your phone* " oh my i'll pay for it and get you a new one whats your name. I'm England."  
" im (y,n) and you dont have to i can pay for it." you said.


	2. him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you saw him again.....

You have not seen england since when you were in middle school. You keep on seeing him though. today you ran into him again.  
“oh my gosh! i'm so so sorry….” you say picking up his glasses.  
“thank you y/n i would invent you over to have tea but i have a meeting how about later tonight ? at the park.”  
“sure” you say to him as he got in his car.


End file.
